User blog:Fusedtwilight/Boo Boo in X-Men
Bryan Singer recently tweeted a photot showing some of the cast in the upcoming X-Men film Days Of Future Past. Among those shown was Boo Boo Stewart or as we all know him as Seth Clearwater. We do not know who he will be playing as his charector's name was not shown. This is not the first time someone from the Twilight series has appeared in a marvel film. Daniel Cudmore who plays Felix played as Collossus in X2 and X3. Cudmore has also been confirmed to be repressing his role as the mettalic mutant for this film as well. And according to rumor Taylor Lautner was offered a role in X-Men First Class but due to schedule conflicts couldn't do it. As a comic fan I am excited to see Boo Boo in this. We do not know who he will play, there are two more actors whose role we do not know. One is Peter Dinklage who plays Tyrion on Game of thrones and Omar Sy a French actor (who will hopefully get a better role then the French coven in BD2 did) whos's charectors have not yet been revealed. A Chineese actress by the name of Fan Bingbing has been confirmed as playing the mutant Blink. Whose elf like looks and magenta skin make you think of Nightcrawler sans the tail and double digit toes and fingers. But like him she is a teleporter only much stronger. Where he can only teleport about two miles she can go as far as the moon and can create pink javalins that can be used to teleport people or objects when she throws them at them. The fact a very unique and much loved X-Woman is going to be in the movie has lots of possibilities for the kind of mix we can expect. Now being the geek I am I have come up with a list of possiblities of X-Men Boo Boo could play. Boo Boo's ethnanticity could play a role in his cast choice as the X-Men are known to have people from many diffrent nationalities and ethnanticity in their group. Then again seeing how Fan Bingbin is Chineese i might be wrong. But here is my list of possibilities. Thunderbird 1 or his brother Warpath. John and James Proudstar are Native American's and Boo Boo is of Native Amrican Descent. Having already played a Native in the Twilight Saga one would wonder if he would want to do another such role. In the Comics both Thunderbird and his brother Warpath have enhanced senses, enhanced strength and agility. Since Boo Boo is well trained in martial arts this might be the perfect role for him. Thunderbird 2. Seeing how John Proudstar is dead he would not care someone else is using his codename. Neal Shaara is a Eastern Indian and has the power to emit super heated plasma from his body which allows him to fly and fire destructive energy blasts. Sadly unlike the first Thunderbird Neal has not been very popular with X-Fans and for many years now has only been scene as a background charector so chances of him are slim. Forge. Another Native American Forge has an aptitude for mechanical energy which allows him to see and understand the potential in any technological device, whcih coupled with his high intellagace allows him to create and work just about any form of tech. Making him a very useful handyman to have. Forge is much older then Boo Boo in the comics, but it is back in the60's or seventies so it could be a young Forge. Sunspot. A Japanese mutant with the power to create a aura of fire and shoot blasts of flame. Boo Boo is also of Asian decent wich would go with the charector. Sunspot. A Brazilian mutant with the power to amsorbe solar energy to increase his strength and resiliance by taking a pitch black form. Sunspot is a fan favorite from the New Mutant's series and it would make an interesting use of CGI for his power. Well those are my best guesses and who knows, he might not be an X-Man, he could be one of the villians. Hmm, Boo Boo playing a bad guy. That would be nice to see. With soo many charectors in the Marvelverse i can't wait to see who he plays as. Category:Blog posts